Zea's TiPo Shorts
by zeaeevee
Summary: Series of random Tigress and Po stories. I know there are quite a few authors already doing this. Now i am doing one too. Reason being i tend to come up with some ideas with no plot, so they don't really deserve to have their own story panel. So this will be where my random non-plot ideas will end up. Enjoy. Tigress x Po. KFP.
1. The Necklace

**The Necklace **

"Po, are you sure you want to give it to her? It's the only thing you have to remind you of... _her_." Mr. Ping told is son, a bit worried about the decision he was about to make.

"Yes dad, I'm sure." Po replied.

"But, you haven't even told her how you feel about her." Mr. Ping continued.

"I know." Po replied in a dry tone. He lifted the object to his eye level, and watched as it swung slightly in different directions. His face wore a worried expression as he gazed at the object.

"I know, there is a strong chance, that she won't feel the same. But if she doesn't believe me, I will show her this and explain to her and hope she understands. If not... then... I guess it wasn't meant to be." Po sadly stated.

Mr. Ping sighed. "I see... and I also see that nothing I say will change your mind. I know you love her, Po. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, dad. But this is my choice. I can't go on, wondering if she has any feelings for me. Because if she does, she'll never admit it. So I gotta be a man, and make the first move." Po said with determination, though on the inside he was a nervous wreck.

Po placed the object back into the box it had occupied and placed it into his pocket.

"Wish me luck." He told his father, as he walked out of his old room and out his father's restaurant. He was definitely going to need it, for what he was about to do.

"Good luck, son." Mr. Ping said quietly, worried about the outcome of what his son was about to do.

After about 30 minutes, Po made it back to the Jade Palace. He looked over to the hill which possessed the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly wisdom, and sure enough, the creature he was looking for was there meditating. He took a deep breath, exhaled and cautiously and nervously, made his way to the tree.

"What do you want, Po?" Po heard when he made it to his destination. He frowned at her tone. Already, she was annoyed by his presence.

Taking another deep breath, he composed himself enough to say what he had to say.

"Tigress... I have something important to tell you." He told her.

Tigress sighed, and opened her eyes. She got up and turned to face the panda, her arms folded. They stood a few feet away from each other.

"I'm listening." She told him, giving him her full attention for the moment.

Po walked up towards her, closing the distance between them.

"Tigress, this... what I'm about to tell you may seem sudden, and you may not believe me. So I'm just going to say it." Po said. Tigress raised an eyebrow curiously towards the panda.

"Tigress, I'm in love with you." He finally confessed.

Tigress' eyes widen in shock. She wasn't expecting that. Her expression softened and she turned away from the panda, giving him her back.

Tigress spoke up after a moment of silence. "You're right, I don't believe you." she said. The tone she used was one he had never heard come from her. It sounded... sad, hurt.

"Why don't you?" He asked. He had expected this, but he needed to know why.

"Because... I'm unlovable. I have never received love throughout my entire life, not even from Shifu. Everyone is afraid of me. Yes, they respect me as a warrior, but... they all see me as a monster. And monsters don't deserve to be loved." She explained, a tear escaping from her eyes. She was being weak, in front of the one person she didn't want to show weakness.

"You are not a monster, Tigress. You are a strong, talented, and beautiful woman. Any man would be the luckiest man in the world to have you as their mate." Po told her truthfully.

Tigress gave a soft smile. He was so sincere in what he was saying, and she knew it, because that's who he is.

"Thank you, Po." She said, her back still towards him. "But, I'm going to need more than just your word to believe that you possess such feelings for me." she told him.

Po smiled and pulled out a small box from his pocket, and walked closer to the feline.

"I have something for you, Tigress." he said, causing her to turn around. When she did, their nose almost touched, causing both to blush. Po took a small step back to put a little space between them. He brought his paw up to her view.

Tigress looked down at his paw and raised a curious eyebrow when she saw a small worn out box in his paw. Po opened the box and pulled out a necklace. It wasn't anything fancy. It was a plain pendant with the yin-yang symbol, and connected to it was a plain old rope. When Tigress saw the condition of the panda's gift to prove his love for her, she gave him a questioning look.

"I know, you're not one for jewelry, Tigress. And I know this may not look like anything special, but it is." Po paused for a moment, and Tigress stood patiently to hear what he had to say.

"This necklace... means everything to me. It's... it's the only thing I have... to remind me if my mother."

Tigress' eyes widen and she gasped at what she just heard. She couldn't believe it. The one thing he had, to remind him of his birth parents, and he was giving it to her.

"Tigress... I love you, so so much, that I'm willing to give you this necklace, which is very important to me, to prove it." he told her. He held the necklace out to her, hoping she felt the same way towards him, and take it.

Tigress looked at the necklace in his paw and smiled. She took hold of his paw and closed it over the necklace. Po frowned and looked down, feeling heartbroken, until he felt a pair of lips on his. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized Tigress was kissing him.

When they broke apart, Tigress nuzzled into his neck fur. Po felt his fur getting wet as she nuzzled him. She was crying.

"T-thank you, P-Po. That more than proved to me that you really do love me. Thank you."

Po smiled and hugged her. She too confessed her feelings for him and Po felt like the luckiest guy in the world. She also told him, that she will wear the necklace someday, but for now, he should hold on to it for safe keeping.

* * *

**Published: 20.10.13**

**Hope you guys liked it. plz review.**


	2. Nightmare

**Here's another for you guys. I'm really happy you enjoyed the first story of my non-plot collection. Hope you like this one too.**

**Replying review from 'unknown': Yes, I really am 23. But I'm curious of what about it that bothers you. **

**On with the story.**

* * *

** Nightmare**

_Po watched helplessly, as Tigress struggled to escape from the chains that held her between two pillars. Every time he got close to her, he'd be pushed away from her by the creature that held her captive. That creature, was none other, than Ke-Pa. He laughed maniacally at the panda's fruitless attempts to rescue his mate._

"_Poor Panda. So helpless to rescue his precious Tigress. I expected more of a fight from the "Dragon Warrior"." Ke-Pa laughed, stressing and air quoting 'Dragon Warrior'_

_Po tried summoning his hero's chi, but for some reason, it just wasn't responding._

"_Whatever she saw in you, I'll never know." Ke-Pa said, as he flew over to the tiger master, who continued to struggle. "A strong, powerful tiger, like yourself, could have done so much better than __**that**__!" he told her, pointing towards the panda who tried, once again, to get to her, only to be pushed back again by Ke-Pa. Tigress growled menacingly at the dragon._

"_Well, this has been fun, but I think I'll end your temporary suffering, with eternal suffering, Panda!" Ke-Pa exclaimed with an evil grin, as he opened out his fingers and let out more of his claws, charging it up with electricity._

"_Now… which one should I aim for?" Ke-Pa playfully pondered. "How 'bout the little one." He said, as he got closer to Tigress._

_Po was confused by what the dragon had said. "Little one? What little one?" Po asked._

_Ke-Pa stopped his approach on the tiger and turned to face the Dragon Warrior. "You mean… you don't know? She hasn't told you?" he asked, his hand getting back to normal for the moment._

_Po gave the dragon a blank look, which told him that the panda did not know. He turned to face the female tiger, as did Po. Tigress had her head down and ears pulled back, not wanting to look her panda in the eyes._

"_Tigress?" Po asked worriedly._

_Tigress slowly looked up with an apologetic expression._

"_Tigress, what did he mean, by… little one?" Po asked. He was hoping it wasn't what he thought, but what else could it mean._

_Tigress simply looked down at her stomach, then back up towards her panda._

"_Tigress… are you… with my…" Po stuttered, Tigress nodded._

"_Well, now that you know, time to cause you eternal suffering!" Ke-Pa exclaimed, recharging his hand. "Say goodbye to your family, Panda!" as he brought his claws towards Tigress' stomach._

"_NNNOOOOOOOOO…..!"_

"…OOOOOOOOOOO! NO!" Po cried out, jolting up from his bed into a sitting position. He was panting heavily and frantically looking around.

It was still dark out. Po jumped out of his bed and rushed over to Tigress' room. He found her sleeping peacefully. But that didn't stop him from running over and embracing her into a bear hug. Big mistake.

Tigress' eyes snapped open, and somehow managed to escape Po's bear hug and kung fu his butt to the floor. He lay on his stomach as she restrained his paws behind his back to keep him from escaping.

"Who are you and what were y— Po?" Tigress started demanding, but stopped when she realized who it was. She let go of his paws and allowed him to get back into a standing position. Once he did, he turned to face her, only to be greeted by a scowl, meaning she was pissed, and for good reason too.

"Po! What were you thinking! You know better than to suddenly grab me from my sleep! What in the world possessed you to—" She scolded him, but stopped when she saw a scared and worried look on his face. Her expression softened to one of concern.

"Po?" Tigress asked, as she gently placed her right paw on his left cheek. Po couldn't take it anymore and pulled her into a bear hug once again, and began to sob on her shoulder.

Tigress sighed. "Did you have a nightmare, Po?" She asked. She felt his head move in a nodding motion. Tigress hugged him back as much as she could to calm him down.

After a few minutes, he calmed down enough to break the hug. Tigress told him to sit on the bed and tell her what happened, as she sat next to him to comfort him. Po told her what happened, but left out the part about the 'little one'."

"Oh, Po," Tigress said worriedly; as she embraced him to comfort him once again. "That's terrible. I'm sorry you had such a dream, but Ke-Pa is gone, and I'm fine. So it's ok, it was only a really bad dream." She tried to assure him.

"No it's NOT ok, Tigress!" Po exclaimed, getting up from the bed and panickingly pacing around the room. "I was too weak! I was too weak to save you, and-" Po caught himself, before blurted it out.

"And what, Po?" Tigress asked, curiously tilting her head to the side.

Po sighed, and walked up to her and stood in front of her, as she sat on the bed and looked up at him, and him down at her.

"Po?"

"Tigress… tell me, truthfully. Are you carrying?" Po asked her.

"Am I… carrying?" Tigress raised an eyebrow, completely confused by the panda's behaviour.

Po kneeled down in front of her, so they were eye level. He asked her again, while resting his paw on her stomach. "Are you carrying?"

Tigress gasped and her face turned pale. _"That's what he meant. But… how did he find out? Oh well, no sense in hiding it anymore."_

Tigress sighed and gently placed both her paws on his, which rested on her belly. "Yes, Po. I am carrying." She replied, as she brought her right paw up to gently stroke his left cheek. "And it's yours."

Po frowned. "How long?" he asked.

"About a month. But… how'd you know?" she replied and asked.

It was then Po told her the part of the dream he had left out. It was also then that Tigress fully understood why he was so shaken up by his dream. Po asked her why she hadn't told him sooner. She apologised and told him, that she didn't want him worrying or fussing about her too much. Po understood, because he knew she didn't like being the center of attention, but he told her, that no matter what, he'd always worry about her. Even more so now that she's carrying. Tigress once again apologised and embraced him and he wholeheartedly returned it. When they broke apart, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"How about you stay here the rest of the night, Po. I'm sure you'll feel better, knowing that we're both safe and sound in your protective arms." Tigress told him, their nose touching.

"I'd like that very much, Ti. Very, very much." Po replied.

They shared a passionate kiss, before getting to bed. Tigress fell asleep, comfortably wrapped in her panda's strong, comforting arms. And Po was able to sleep well, knowing that Tigress and their future, were wrapped safe and sound in his strong, protective arms.

* * *

**Updated: 21.10.2013**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one. Plz review.**


	3. How Do You Know

**Here's another guys. I'm really happy you all enjoyed my last story. Truth be told, I think it was one of my best yet. I couldn't stop reading it over and over, and I have never done that for my other stories. I've read them over, but not as many of the times I have read that last story. If I scared anyone with the dream scene or if you found it a bit dark, I consider this a plus for me since I can't write stories of that nature.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one.**

* * *

**How Do You Know**

"Dad?"

"Yes, son."

"Can't I ask you something?"

"Sure." His father replied, covering the pot of soup he was stirring. He turned around to give his son his full attention. "What is it, Po?"

"Um… h-how do you know… i-if you l-like… s-someone?" A young panda, about 5 years old, named Po, asked his father, who's a goose.

"Oh, Po." The goose smiled and softly chuckled. "You like everyone, so why would you ask that?"

"No, dad. I mean, really like someone. Someone… who makes you feel different from how others make you feel." Po explained.

"Like how, son?" The goose asked. He knew what his son was talking about, but he wanted to hear how his son felt about this person before giving him an answer.

"Like, I'm shyer than I normally am to talk to them, my tummy feels strange, and my heart feels like how it does after I finish running from bullies." Po told his father.

The goose gave the young panda a heart-warming smile, before speaking to him.

"Oh, my son," he started, resting his wing around the panda's shoulder. "From what you just told me, you more than 'like' this person. My son… you love them."

"Love?" The panda asked confused. "But… I love you dad, and I don't feel like that towards you."

The old goose chuckled again. "You'll understand when you're older, son. But if you don't mind me asking, who is this person who makes you feel this way."

Po blushed and looked over the kitchen counter to one of the tables of his father's restaurant. His father followed his gaze, only for the old goose' eyes to land on the table that held the village's Kung Fu masters; Master Oogway and Master Shifu. But there was someone else with them; a young tiger cub, who looked about the same age as his son.

At first, the goose thought the tiger was a boy, but he was corrected when he heard the tiger reply to something Master Oogway said, with a female voice.

"I-I heard Master Shifu call her, Tigress." Po spoke up, causing his father to turn towards him once again. The old goose smiled.

"Why don't you go say hello." He told the young panda.

"I-I c-c-can't do THAT DAD! What if she chases me or makes fun of me, like all the other kids." Po said sadly.

"You'll never know unless you try son."

Po thought about it for a moment before running out the back door into the back yard. He returned moments later with a Lotus in his paws. His father smiled.

"I'm sure she'll like it son."

The young panda smiled at his father and slowly made his way to the Masters' table.

"Um… e-excuse me, please." Po nervously said, with his paws behind his back, gaining the attention of the table's occupants. "H-hello."

Master Oogway gently smiled at him and returned the greeting, Master Shifu eyed the panda suspiciously and the young tiger watched him with a curious gaze.

"H-hi. M-my name is Po." He introduced himself, his attention towards the tiger. "W-what's yours?" he asked the tiger, even if he already knew her name. He had simply overheard her name, but he knew he had to be polite and ask.

The young tiger was surprised that the panda was talking to her.

"My name is Tigress." She replied.

"Tigress. That's a pretty name." Po told her. The young tiger's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't expected to hear that.

Master Oogway smiled at the scene unfolding between the young panda and tiger. Shifu was about to say something to the panda, but Oogway stopped him before he could utter a sound.

"I uh… I picked this for you." Po said, revealing the Lotus he had hidden behind his back.

Tigress gasped at the sight of the flower the panda was giving to her. She slowly reached out and gently took it from his paw. She admired the flower for a moment, and then returned her attention to him.

"Thank you," She thanked him. "But… why?"

"Well… I-I saw you a-and thought you were pretty and I t-thought I'd give you something that's as p-pretty as you." Po told her. Tigress gasped and eyes widened again.

"W-what did you say?" Tigress asked, hoping she wasn't hearing things.

"That you're pretty?" Po replied, unsure.

Tigress watched Po as tears began to fall from her eyes. Po noticed this and began to panic. He apologised over and over for making her cry and that he didn't mean to.

"No, Po. It's ok. You did nothing wrong." She told him with a sniffle. "It's just… no one has ever called me pretty before, or given me anything."

"Really?!" Po asked in disbelief. Tigress nodded. "Well I think you're very pretty." Po told her.

Tigress smiled. "Thank you, Po."

Po smiled in returned. He was about to say something when he heard his father calling.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. My dad needs me. It was nice meeting you Tigress." Po said, as he bowed respectfully towards her and the masters.

"It was nice meeting you too Po." Tigress replied with a smile. He wave goodbye as he walked away from the table.

* * *

**Many years later…**

"Dad? Can I ask you something?" A white tiger asked his father.

"Sure son. What is it?" his father replied.

"How do you know you love someone?" the young teen tiger asked.

"You love your sister, don't you?"

"Yea."

"Your mom and me?"

"Yea."

"Your aunt, uncles and grandfathers?"

"Yea."

"So why do you ask."

"Not that kind of love, dad." The teen tiger exclaimed. "I mean… like the love you and mom have for each other." He explained.

His father smiled as he remembered having this exact conversation with his father many years ago. He covered the pot he was stirring and lowered the heat, before turning towards his son. He gestured to the young tiger to have a seat at the kitchen table as he sat opposite him. Like he and his father did years ago, he asked and told the young tiger the same things. Even telling him the story of how he first met his mother.

The young tiger smiled, grateful for his father's help.

"Thanks, dad! You're the best!"

"Anytime, son." He told his son, before the young tiger dashed out of the kitchen.

He smiled and got up to attend to his pot.

"So that's why you gave me that Lotus. I thought it was because you thought I was pretty." He heard a voice say. He smiled and turned around to see a female tiger with a sleeping panda cub in her arms. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Right now, pretty doesn't even come close to how gorgeously beautiful you are, Tigress." He replied, kissing her back.

"Oh, Po." Tigress smiled and purred while nuzzling his neck. "You think he'll be ok?" she asked.

"He'll be fine." Po replied, nuzzling her forehead. "He is our son, after all." He assured her. Tigress smiled, knowing that her husband was right.

* * *

**Updated: 26.10.13**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Plz review.**


	4. She Needs You

**She Needs You**

It was night in the valley of peace and everyone was sound asleep.

Po, the Dragon Warrior was snoring quite loudly while he slept. This did not bother the other occupants of the sleeping quarters of the Jade Palace, as they had grown accustomed to the panda's sleeping habits. However, unbeknownst to the young warrior, he was about to get a very special visit.

_**Entering Po's dream world**_

"Where am I?" he asked as he looked around the area. All he could see was a vastness of white. Po scratched his head in confusion. This was not like his usual dreams.

"Good evening, Dragon Warrior."

Po jumped and swiftly turned around to find the source of the voice. To his surprised, it was the wise Master Oogway.

"Master… Oogway?" Po asked, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Is that really you? Or am I dead?" Po gasped loudly and eyes widened. "OH MY GOSH, I'M DEAD! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! THERE'S SO MUCH I WANT TO DO BEFORE MY TIME!..."

Master Oogway smiled and chuckled at the panda as he continued to ramble on about his future life plans. "Calm yourself, young one. I assure you, you are not dead." Oogway calmly stated.

"Really?" Po asked hopefully, stopping his frantic ranting. Oogway nodded and Po let out a sigh of relief.

"Then… where am I?" Po asked, looking around once again, still only seeing white all around.

"You are in the dream world. I have chosen to contact you through your subconscious." Master Oogway explained.

"So… I'm dreaming?" Po asked.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes.

"Yes, I'm dreaming?"

"No."

"Ahh! No, yes, no. Ahh! My brain hurts!" Po cried out, while holding his head.

Oogway chuckled. "It's a bit of both. Yes, you are dreaming, because you are asleep. But you are not dreaming, because I have taken over your normal dreams in order to contact you, young warrior."

"Oohh… I get it… sorta." Po replied, still a little confused. Oogway nodded. "So why did you need to contact me?" Po asked.

Oogway's smile then turned to a small frown as he was about to speak to the panda. This worried Po.

"I needed to contact you, Po, because there is someone in desperate need of your help." He told the panda. Oogway turned around and waved an arm up in an arc motion. When he did this, an image appeared before them. Po awed in amazement, but then gasped in surprise at what appeared in the image. Po walked up and stood next to Oogway to have a better look at the image.

"Is that… Tigress?" Po asked, as they watched the sleeping figure.

"Indeed, it is." Oogway nodded.

"But… she's TIGRESS! She doesn't need help from anyone with anything!"

"Take a closer look, young warrior… and listen carefully."

Po did as he was told. After a few seconds he gasped in surprise, and then frowned.

"Is she… crying?" Po asked. He heard sobbing and saw tears running down her cheeks, but he just couldn't believe it. Tigress never cried for anything… EVER!

"She is." Oogway simply replied.

"But… why?" Po asked, looking to Oogway then back to the image of the tiger warrior. Seeing her like that broke his heart.

"She is in pain, Dragon Warrior. But it is not physical pain, it is emotional." Oogway began to explain. "I have seen her like this, one too many times, and it pains me. Every night, she cries herself to sleep. She has nightmares, which she is having right now."

"Why? Why is she in pain like this?" Po asked, trying to reach out and touch the tiger, only for his arm to go through it. _"Oh, right. Dream world."_

"I have seen a lot of visions in my time amongst the living, but I never predicted this to happen." Oogway continued, gaining the panda's attention. "Throughout her years of training, because of the lack of affection from Shifu, Tigress built a wall around her heart, refusing to allow anyone into her heart. But… someone… has broken that wall. And she needs that someone, but is afraid to tell them. Afraid to show emotions, because she considers them as being weak."

Po tried to figure out who this someone was. But Tigress was a puzzle. It could be anyone, from someone from her past, someone she's known for a long time or short time, someone she just met, or someone she's been seeing secretly.

"Who is it, Master Oogway?" Po asked. Even if it wasn't him, he wanted her to be happy. "I know, as the Dragon Warrior, I'm supposed to do my best to protect and help everyone. But for Tigress…" he paused and turned to the image of the sobbing feline and reached out his paw towards it and stopped just in front of it. "…for Tigress… I will do anything. Whatever it takes."

Oogway smiled at the panda's response. "You." He simply stated.

"Excuse me?" Po asked, confused.

"She needs you, Dragon Warrior."

"Me?"

Oogway nodded. "You are the reason she cries every night. You are the one who has broken her wall. You are the one, who makes her feel."

"I… but… how… when!" Po asked, not believing what he was told.

"Your time at the Jade Palace has changed her. The more time she spent with you, more and more of her wall was being broken. Until one event, shattered it completely. This is the event and what she dreams of every night." Oogway explained, and then waved his arm over the image to reveal a different image.

This image showed Po being blasted by Shen's weapon into the river. But instead of surviving like he did, he was gone forever. Tigress broke down into a mournful and heartbroken roar, as tears fell down her face. _"NOOOO! Po… no. Please…no. Come back to me… I – I need you."_

Po couldn't stand to watch what he was seeing. He turned away, tears beginning to escape his eyes as he made a gesture to Master Oogway to make it stop. With another wave of his arm, the image was gone. Oogway walked over to the panda and placed a clawed hand on his shoulder.

"I had… no idea I had such an effect on her." Po said sadly, his eyes tightly shut.

"Go to her, young warrior. She needs you…" Oogway's voice began to fade as it continued to echo 'she needs you', and the whiteness turned dark.

Po's eyes shot open as he jolted up to a sitting position. He looked out his window, and saw that it was still dark out.

"Tigress…" he whispered. _"Was that dream really real?"_ he thought. _"Only one way to find out."_

Po got up from his bed and quietly made his way to the tiger masters room across the hall from his. He gently placed his right ear on the door and listened. Po frowned, as he heard silent sobs coming from the room. He slowly and quietly slid the door a little and peeked in. His eyes fell upon a shivering sobbing tiger. He completely entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

Po cautiously approached the bed. He knew what would happen if he startled her from her sleep, but he was prepared.

"Tigress?" he whispered as he gently shook her shoulder to wake her. Tigress' eyes shot open and she swiftly moved to attack the intruder, but to her surprised, they stopped her attack and held her by her wrists. She struggled to escape, still not fully awake, and having acted on reflex.

"Tigress, calm down. It's me." She recognized the voice and allowed her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. When they did, they met a black and white figure.

"Po?" she asked confused, allowing her muscles to relax. When Po felt her muscles relaxing, he released his hold on her.

Tigress began scolding him about sneaking into her room in the middle of the night. All the while she was scolding him, Po watched her with a frown. Tigress noticed this and stopped her scolding and asked him what was wrong.

"I should be asking you that." He simply stated.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked, confused.

Po brought his right paw up to her left cheek, causing her to blush, and wiped away the remaining tears.

"You were crying."

Tigress inwardly gasped and scowled, knocking the panda's paw away from her face, even if she didn't want to.

"Don't be ridiculous, Po! Crying is for the weak, and I am a warrior! Warriors are not weak!" she tried to cover up. But Po continued to watch her with a worried gaze, which was beginning to frighten her a little.

"Tigress… I know." He started, earning a confused look from the feline. "I know you've been crying yourself to sleep and having nightmares."

Tigress gasped and quickly tried to deny it.

"Tigress… I know… I am the reason for them." He continued, even going as far as telling her what the nightmares have been about, even though he didn't want to.

Tigress wanted to deny what he said, but the memories of what happened to him in reality as well as her dreams, caused her to break down into tears. Po saw this and embraced her to comfort her. "It's ok, Tigress. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He whispered a few times to her, his own tears starting to escape. She asked him, through her tears, how he knew and he told her.

They spoke for a few minutes, confessing how they really felt about each other, only to find out that they didn't tell each other, for most of the same reasons. Seeing that Tigress was feeling better, Po got up and was about to make his way back to his room, when he felt his paw being yanked, his back landing on a bed and something climb onto his stomach. It happened so fast he almost didn't register it.

Quickly recovering from what just happened; Po looked down at the culprit lying on his stomach. She looked up at him with a loving smile and gaze. She nuzzled her head onto his neck and wrapped her arms around him while her tail wrapped around the rest of her body. Po smiled when he heard her start to purr. He kissed her forehead, causing the purring to become a bit louder for a moment, and wrapped his arms around her. _"Guess I'm sleeping here tonight. I just hope Shifu doesn't kill me for this."_ He thought.

That night, Tigress had the most peaceful sleep she ever had in years. That night, she needed him, and from then on, he was always there.

* * *

**UPDATED: 10.11.2013**

**Hope you all liked it. Please review. :3**


	5. Arranged Marriage

**I am happy you are all enjoying my shorts. Here's another I hope you enjoy it as well. :D**

* * *

**Arranged Marriage**

"Master Shifu, he's almost here." Zeng informed the grandmaster.

"Thank you, Zeng." Shifu replied, dismissing the goose. Shifu took one last look into the mirror in his room and sighed. _"I had hoped this day would not arrive as yet."_ He thought, then left and made his way to the training courtyard.

He arrived in no time and saw the six warriors sparing with each other. He called out to them to get their attention and they all stood in line next to each other, facing their master.

"We are going to have a very special visitor today, and I want you all to be on your best behaviour," Shifu stated. "Especially _you_, Po." He said sternly to the panda, who groaned in response.

A knock was soon heard on the giant doors of the training area. The warriors looked towards it as it opened to reveal some rhino guards who matched up towards them. They stopped a few feet away and parted to open up a path. When they did, a young lion walked up toward them and bowed as they bowed in return.

"Good day, Masters of the Jade Palace." The lion greeted them. They returned the greeting. "Master Shifu, I assume that the arrangement has been settled?" he asked the grandmaster.

"Well… you see… I," Master Shifu tried to figure out what to say.

"Master Shifu, what arrangement is he talking about?" Tigress asked.

Shifu was silent.

"You haven't told her… have you?" the lion asked with a frown.

"Haven't told me, what?" Tigress asked again, the others also wanting to know what was going on.

"Master Tigress," the lion started as he walked up to the tiger master. "I am Prince Yong Xin," he bowed. "And I have come to receive your paw in marriage." He told her.

Tigress gasped and her eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT!" The other warriors, minus Shifu, exclaimed also in shock.

Po was doing his best to hold himself back from getting into the prince's face. He wanted to know what was going on first, before he did something he might regret.

"M-marriage," Tigress whispered, eyes still widened and still in shock. She looked towards her Master. "Master Shifu… is… is this true?" she asked, choking on 'true'.

Shifu looked at her with a frown and sighed. "Yes, Tigress, it's true." He replied.

Tigress gasped again, as she looked toward her master for a few moments, before clenching her paws into tight fist and tightly shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth. The others backed away from her, knowing that she would explode at any moment.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Tigress yelled out, then turned and leaped onto the roof of the training hall and disappeared. Once she was gone, the remaining warriors and the prince turned towards the grandmaster. The warriors, however, didn't have a very understanding expression as they were all scowling at their master. Shifu sighed.

"Go ahead, let me have it." He said, knowing the warriors wanted answers, and most likely to scold him.

"We would like to, Master Shifu. But right now, you owe Tigress an explanation." Viper hissed, not at all hiding her dislike to the situation. The other's nodded also in agreement.

Shifu sighed and nodded, then made his exit to find the tiger warrior. In the meantime, the other warriors decided to show the prince around the palace while they waited, at which Yong wholeheartedly agreed to. Po, however, was doing his best not to growl and kept a sharp eye on the prince in order to learn as much as he could about him in his short time being with them.

Shifu found Tigress in her room.

"Tigress?" Shifu said, as he cautiously entered the tiger's room.

"How could you do this to me?" She asked again. She sounded like she was crying.

Shifu sat next to her on her bed and began his explanation.

He told her, how he and Yong's father were very close friends, like brothers, when they were younger when he trained at the Jade Palace. Yong's father returned to his home town when his training was complete and years later, he was crown emperor of his town for having saved it on numerous occasions. Years later, he visited the palace with his son, Yong, three months after Shifu had adopted Tigress from the orphanage. Shifu told Tigress, that he and his friend saw how Yong could not keep his eyes off her while she trained, and that's when they agreed that they would someday be wedded.

"I got his message two weeks ago, stating that Yong would be coming to receive your paw in marriage. I had completely forgotten about this agreement and I had been trying to figure out how to tell you ever since." Shifu said. "Looking back, I realized I made a terrible mistake. But this is your life, Tigress, your choice. But I am sure you know of the consequences should you not accept."

There was silence between them for at least two minutes.

"I… I can't. I can't accept this offer." Tigress said, avoiding eye contact with her master.

"Why not. You know how disrespectful that will be if you don't accept."

"But it will be even more disrespectful and dishonourable of me if I accept." She countered back.

Shifu raised a questioning eyebrow towards her.

Tigress sighed to calm herself.

"I… I'm already in love with someone… and… well…" she looked down and placed a paw on her belly.

Shifu's eyes widened in both shock and disbelief. "Tigress… you're… are you…?"

Tigress nodded. "I'm carrying his child."

Shifu suddenly became angry and began making threats to hurt the male who dared touch his daughter without his consent.

"Father…" This caught Shifu's attention. Tigress only referred to him like that when it was a very important and personal matter. He looked up at the feline as she looked down at him with pleading eyes. "He doesn't know yet." She frowned.

Shifu sighed. "Who is it, and how long has this relationship been going on?"

"It's been a little more than a year." Tigress replied. "We knew… you would disapprove, so we kept it a secret. But father… promise me… promise me, that you won't hurt him." She pleaded.

Shifu sighed and promised her. Tigress made him pinkie promise, remembering how she made Shifu keep his promises when she was a cub. He could easily say 'I promise' and go back on his word, but when he pinkie promised, he had to keep it no matter what. Shifu was hesitant at first, and Tigress saw this, meaning he would probably hurt her mate in some way by the time she told him who it was. They locked their pinkies together to seal the deal.

"Now, tell me, Tigress. Who is this warrior… or non-warrior, who has captured your heart."

"It's… it's Po." Tigress replied.

Shifu's eyes widened and he almost fainted. The PANDA!? Of all the possible choices, she chose a lazy panda?!

"I know what you're thinking father. Of all the choices I had, I picked a lazy, annoying and good for nothing panda." She voiced his thoughts, "but he's not. I got to know the other side of Po the more I spent time with him, and... somehow, I fell for him. Po loves me and he has proved it on many occasions, and I love him. I'm happy to be carrying his child."

Shifu allowed all the information to sink in. He sighed in defeat, knowing that no matter what he said, Tigress would still defend the panda, who was now officially her mate since she is carrying his child. He looked up at the female tiger and smiled with a nod of approval, as he could see in her eyes that she truly did love the panda.

"I can see that you truly love him, Tigress, and that he makes you happy." Shifu said. Tigress nodded. "Therefore, I give you both my blessing."

Tigress eyes widened with excitement and smiled the biggest smile Shifu had ever seen on her face in years. She picked him up and hugged him while thanking him.

"You're welcome, my daughter. However, there is still the matter of Prince Yong Xin." Shifu reminded her.

"Don't worry, father. I'll take care of it." Tigress replied, as they left the room and made their way back to the training hall.

During the time Tigress and Shifu were having their father-daughter heart to heart, the Dragon Warrior and the rest of the Furious Five had shown Prince Yong Xin all the different parts of the Jade Palace and were in the training courtyard waiting for the two. During the tour, Po had – to his utter dismay – come to like the prince. He wasn't so bad and had a personality that Po liked. He sighed and inwardly frowned.

"_I won't hold it against Tigress if she decides to accept Prince Yong Xin's offer. He's a great guy. Although we've been together for a little more than a year and have mated, I know there is zero chance of us being able to start our own family. At least with the prince, she'll be able to have the family she never had since they're both felines."_ Po thought and sighed again. _"I love Tigress to death, but I want her to be happy. So if she decides to go, I will have to let go."_ He frowned.

Just then, Tigress and Shifu entered the courtyard. Tigress walked over to the prince and asked to speak with him privately. He agreed and the two made their way to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. They got there in a matter of minutes.

"So, Master Tigress, have you... come to a decision?" Yong asked unsurely.

"Yes... I have. And... I'm sorry Prince Yong Xin, and I mean no disrespect, but I can't agree to marry you." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

Tigress told him about her already being with someone else and that she was carrying his child. The prince smiled and nodded understandingly. He thanked her, for not accepting his offer which confused Tigress, causing her to ask why.

"Because I too am in love with someone else, who also loves me just as much." Yong replied. "But... if you don't mind me asking, Master Tigress, who is he."

Tigress smiled and blushed a little. "The Dragon Warrior." She simply replied.

"Ah. A fine choice, Master Tigress. I can tell he will be a great father from what I've learned about him in the short time I spent with him and the others." Yong said. "My father will understand, since he's a very understanding and forgiving person."

"I'm glad you understand. Thank you." Tigress said.

Yong nodded and they left the peach tree and made their way back to the training hall. When they got there, the warriors, minus Shifu, gave them an expectant look, waiting to hear of the outcome of Tigress' decision. Tigress smiled and walked towards the warriors and stood next to Po, then turned to face the prince, as he stood a few feet away from the warriors.

"It was nice meeting you all, but I must be leaving now. It's a long journey back. Thank you so very much for your hospitality." Yong said, and bowed towards the warriors. He turned to Po. "Congratulations, Dragon Warrior. I know you will do a great job."

Po gave him a confused look. "Uh... thanks?"

Yong nodded and bowed once again, as the warriors bowed in return. Saying one last goodbye, he turned around and exited the palace with his guards leading and following.

"What just happened?" Mantis asked, once the prince was gone.

"Tigress... you declined his proposal? Why? Do you know how dishonourable and disrespectful that is?" Viper asked in disbelief, even though she was happy on the inside.

"And what did he mean by what he told Po?" Crane added in.

Tigress simply smiled at them, and it scared them a little, except Po and Shifu. Shifu already knew the reason, and Po had already gotten use to her smiles.

"I know, Viper. But it would have been more dishonourable and disrespectful of me if I accepted." Tigress told her. "Now before you asked why, it is also the answer to Crane's question. But first, I have to tell Po something."

"What's that?" Po asked.

She whispered into his ear. Po's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Really?!" He asked excitedly, and Tigress nodded. Po grinned happily, until he realized something.

"Gah-ha! Please don't hurt me Master Shifu!" He jumped and hid behind Tigress, further confusing the other warriors.

"Why would I hurt you?" Shifu stated with a smile. "Tigress has already made it very clear to me. Congratulations Panda."

"You're not mad?" Po asked, cautiously coming out from behind Tigress to stand next to her.

"I was at first, but Tigress explained everything." Shifu replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to meditate." He said as he walked away.

"Ok you two, what's going on? We're even more confused now." Viper stated, as the others nodded.

"Well... Po here, is a soon to be father." Tigress told them then looked up lovingly at the panda and he did the same to her.

The others' jaw dropped open in shock. They were even more shocked when the panda and tiger kissed each other right in front of them.

"No point in hiding anymore, right my love?" Tigress said.

"No point at all." Po agreed, and then shared another kiss with his mate, extremely happy that she stayed, and that they would soon be able to start the family they always wanted.

* * *

**Updated: 17.11.2013**

**Hope you all liked it. Plz review. :3 **


End file.
